


桃色直播

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 色情直播, 调教, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: SH被包养的金主要求做色情直播有魔改道具测谎仪，瞎编的underage提及
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 18





	桃色直播

白鸟下班回家后，一反常态地到厨房为自己做了顿简单的晚饭。他原本已经习惯了在傍晚的便利店买回一份冰冷的便当，回家放入微波炉中加热，一人坐在小木桌前，咀嚼外皮软趴趴的炸鸡和隐约泛着塑料味的米饭。可今天是不同于往常的日子。

他清洗整理好碗筷，怀着温暖饱腹的满足感坐到电脑前，眯着眼细细品尝从他身上静静流逝的时间。一会儿，等挂钟上的时针直直指向九的字样时才启动电脑，打开那个他无比熟悉的网址。

直播间仍显示等待开始，等待画面上是正在舔食冰棍的容姿端丽的年轻男子。白鸟勾起嘴角，胸中的期待如黑浪翻滚。先前还青涩地用柱状冰棍在口中进出来模仿口交的男孩今晚就要品尝真正的肉棒的滋味了。

在平野的直播间的标题下，显示观看直播的人数在三十左右跳动，不算热闹。色情直播说到底不过同样是一种快餐品。观众指望着被快速撩起性欲，然后对着屏幕对面的人撸上一发。可这位主播却在撩拨观众方面说不出的笨拙。

明明平野脸长得漂亮，清纯的笑容间又偶尔带着几分成熟的色气。他对着镜头躺在铺着白色丝绸床单的床上，眼神放空似的，一颗颗解开轻轻起伏着的胸口前的扣子，脱下制服裤子缓缓张开腿时，是白鸟硬得最厉害的时候。可当他皱着脸，将被润滑液湿哒哒地包裹着的跳蛋使劲地直直塞进在镜头前不住抽搐的后穴时，先前萦绕在他周围的磁场似的牵扯出白鸟情欲的氛围却如晨雾一样散了。

本该被露骨的色情行为刺激得上涨的观看人数却起起伏伏，最终收益金额也不见明显的增长。不过奔着色情目的来的观众看到屁股里含着一颗跳蛋，满面潮红地张着饱满的唇瓣却攥着床单叫不出声的主播，自然觉得难以言喻的遗憾。

“技术太糟糕了”、”“没法用”和“只能靠脸冲了”之类的评论在列表滚动，无非都是表达累积的性欲无法得到释放。这样想来，白鸟也觉得能一直收看这直播的自己有些不可思议。或许是因为即使吃惯了速食，白鸟内心深处仍渴望享受烹调过程的乐趣也说不定。

直播终于开始了。一双忽闪着的明亮眼睛占据了画面。

“开始了吗？”他眨眨眼，看到画面有所反应，才扬起嘴角羞赧地笑了笑。

“上次直播说这次会做些不同的事，”他乌黑发亮的眼珠转了转，视线落在镜头外，孩子似的抬平胳膊、弯着眼睛鼓掌，“所以这回来了一位帮手。”

他应该是跪坐在床上，确认着镜头一点点后退，露出上半身宽松的黑色套头衫和光溜溜的大腿。

在评论还一片喧哗时，一个黑色的身影出现在镜头边缘，悠然地跨上床，来到他身后。什么都没说，橄榄色皮肤的手就贴着锁骨从宽大衣领伸入，在他胸口处揉捏起来，前襟高高隆起一片，其间摩挲的索索声透过话筒清晰地传来。敏感的胸部毫无前兆地开始被爱抚，平野下意识地稍稍缩了缩身子，被身后的人圈在怀中，可还是一如既往咬着下唇不出声。

隔着衣物时而激烈，时而轻缓的抚摸对屏幕前的白鸟仿佛隔靴搔痒，只能靠忍耐的表情在平野脸上流动的痕迹来想象补充画面。像是察觉到观众的难耐，男人一手绕到平野身前，扯下衣领，露出白花花的胸口上一边已经充血挺立的乳头，两只手指捻起殷红的乳珠，不时向外拉扯或用指甲刺激乳尖。平野像猫似的在男人怀内弓起背，身体微微摇晃，圆润的手指挂在男人黝黑的小臂上，发出幼崽般轻细的呜呜声。男人将一条腿伸入平野的腿间，抬起膝盖，用大腿固定住他的下半身。可能因为敏感的睾丸被温热的躯体顶弄，平野短促地倒吸了一口气。

“想要的话就自己动吧。”男人沉稳的嗓音传来。

身上唯一的衣物被全部掀起，平野停顿了一瞬，顺从地抬起双臂，让男人除去他的上衣，露出线条精健的躯体。

男人舔上他白皙的侧脸，又用舌尖勾绘起他耳廓的形状。同时双手仍未闲着，手掌覆着他胸前两团恰到好处的乳肉面团似的大力揉捏起来。可却故意未照顾到他已有昂首之势的下半身和鼓胀起的囊带。身后男人炽热的性器的根部在臀间摩擦，蚂蚁啃咬般的痒意细密地传遍了下半身，触感被不断放大，平野的视线模糊起来，不自觉地仰起脖子，开始在男人的大腿上摆动腰肢，摩擦起自己空虚的下身来。

白鸟盯着平野波光流转的双眼和颤动的眉间，掏出性器撸动起来。这也许就是他一直想看的。平野就像内里包裹着甘甜果肉的蜜桃，似熟非熟，需要一个人来狠狠地捣烂才能第一次诱发出扑鼻沁脑的甜蜜气息。

男人满意地看着开始主动寻求快感的平野，收回自己覆上一小片水光的大腿，“转过来，趴下。”

平野怔怔地转过身，面对着男人，然后才慢慢趴下，圆润的臀部正对着镜头撅起，露出其间隐约可见的浅色小穴。

男人起身拿起桌子上正对着床的摄像头，扒开平野的臀瓣来了个特写，因这突然的动作，他反射性地夹起臀瓣向前闪避。复原回位的臀肉弹了弹，引起一阵肉色的涟漪。男人没有纠结平野下意识的反抗，反而好玩似地拍打起他丰满圆硕的屁股，用镜头把把清晰的啪啪声，紧绷的大腿和晃荡的臀肉都记录下来。随后男人绕到他面前。指了指股间鼓鼓的一包。眼泛泪光平野顿了顿，含混不清地吐出几个不成句的音节，又懊悔地抿了抿嘴，这才放弃似地仰起头，用牙齿咬住黑色西装裤的拉链拉下，又用嘴唇衔住明晃晃地亮着名牌名字的内裤的边缘，随着布料被除下，释放出的肉棒猛地弹出来，打在平野的脸上，让他像弹簧一样弹了起来。上方传来男人的笑声，平野黏糊糊地抱怨了一句，才又趴下，将怒张的性器含入口中。

男人呼出一口餍足的长气，在他口中顶弄起来。平野紧闭着眼，努力固定住自己的脑袋，只是一味地承受着口中的抽插。打赏金额在上升，可实时评论中又刷起了“口交还是一如既往地烂”、“调教不利”之类的不满。

男人也淡淡地发出了同样的抱怨，“你还是像个人肉飞机杯一样。”

一节肉棒从平野红肿的双唇间滑出，他小心翼翼地抬眼向上望去，湿润的眼睛像是犯了错的幼犬。他舔了舔嘴唇，压住嗓音中带着情欲的沙哑，字斟句酌地回答道：“我有在努力…”

“那就让我看看你的努力。”男人将镜头对准他的脸，声音波澜不惊却不乏威慑力。

白鸟忽地有种奇异的感觉，屏幕一边的两人和另一边的观众像是维持着比观看和被观看更特殊的关系。

平野一只手圈住眼前的阴茎，伸出嫣红的舌尖舔弄、吸吮流泪的马眼，又扫过盘绕着青筋的每一寸柱身。就像在舔冰棒一样，白鸟不合时宜地想道。但舔冰棒还能因尝到的冰凉甜味而开心地露出笑容，现在平野舔着男人的肉棒只是因为被要求这么做了，努力地取悦着别人，丝毫没有享受其中。

他无法主动品尝性的愉悦，甚至不知怎样正确地装出享受的样子，白鸟心中有些遗憾，他的外壳太过坚硬了。

男人却不恼，低头观察着努力吞吐性器而毫不吝惜地使红润柔软的双唇挤压变形的平野，手缓缓顺着光洁的背脊滑下，来到后穴打转。他只是晃着腰小小地左右闪躲一下便被迫接纳了侵入其中的手指。

镜头被摆在他下塌的腰部凹陷处，被轮廓圆润的两座连绵的小丘占去了一半的画面，由上落下宽大的手掌，手指在山壑间快速耸动，引起画面强烈震动和画外闷闷的哼声。

“看来你还是没什么长进，必须得惩罚你了。”

语音刚落，画面便天旋地转，传来一阵杂音后，倒在了黑色床单上，过了几秒才被平野扶起。镜头中的他眼角的泛红，眉间微蹙，像正襟危坐着不安地等待惩罚。

“对不起。”他将手掌垫在下巴下，趴在床上抬眼盯着镜头，嘴角歪斜着咬了咬嘴唇，不知为哪件事而轻声道歉。

很快男人的脚步声又接近了。平野被直接翻过身去，剩下凌乱的丝丝黑发被风吹动着细细摩挲镜头。肉体和布料摩擦的窸窣声和几声被压低的惊叫后，镜头再次被掌控。

只见平野的颈部多了一个塑胶圈环，从黑色的躯干的上侧伸出两条连接着分别贴在两边颈侧、中央凸起的圆形肉色胶布的细条黑色皮革，同一位置又从下侧伸出两根同样的光滑皮革，却奇异地在胸口处交叉相汇，最后隐在腰际。与交汇处突起处相连的两根黑色导线向胸部两侧弯去，边缘连接的银色的金属夹子，紧紧地咬上变形的嫣红乳珠。

“你的乳头好小啊。”

男人边说边对着镜头调整夹子的位置，将其松开又夹紧，平整的边缘陷入小小一团的圆肉中。黑色皮革和血红的乳尖被雪白的胸口衬得尤为明显。平野闷闷的呻吟已经带上了一丝哭腔。

镜头向下，白鸟才发现消失在腰际的龟甲纹样的皮革又从双腿间伸出，在大腿根部和被折叠靠近的脚踝两部分绕了个葫芦形，将其紧捆在一起，终端大腿外侧处的皮革还吊着一个同样材质的圆环。男人牵着平野的手腕塞入环中，拉紧日字扣。接着男人又将镜头对准他的股间，浅色的褶皱中吐出一条黑色导线，向后隐没在股沟中。

“这是你最喜欢的型号是不是？每次含着这个你总是很兴奋。”男人拽着露在外面的一小节导线，将一颗遍布着螺旋纹样的跳蛋慢慢扯出。那跳蛋有拳头大小，点点粗糙凸起组成螺纹刮蹭着柔软的内壁，将粉色的穴肉翻出穴口，被狠狠刺激的穴肉和臀肉像有意识似的不住蠕动紧绷，疼痛和快感失去了界限。

男人用摄像头扫了扫湿紧闭着眼的平野的脸，他面色潮红，额头细密的汗水打湿了刘海，原先挂在耳后的发丝现在一缕缕地贴在脸颊上。他这次将下唇咬得很紧，面部肌肉像欢愉又像痛苦似的紧绷着，露出一小截微微内扣的洁白门牙。

“睁开眼看着我。”男人将跳蛋粗暴地赛回，抢回平野的注意力，命令道，“接下来你要如实回答所有的问题，如果检测到你说谎的迹象，你身上戴的这套仪器就会狠狠惩罚你。”

平野以羞耻的姿势被打开双腿，胸口缓慢而大幅地上下起伏着，白鸟似乎能感受到那温热的吐息喷洒在自己脸上。他睫毛轻颤，点了点头，双眼半睁，又宽又深的双眼皮覆着一层水光，眼梢微垂，要哭一般显得有些可怜。

观众对这个环节产生了异常的兴趣，即时评论列表快速滚动起来，金额的提示框不断冒出。男人似乎翻起了评论，选中了其中一条，平静地读出：“你被多少男人上过？”

“五…”平野稍稍向上翻着眼睛，小心地数起来，“四个。”

“第一次是什么情况？”

平野猛然涣散的瞳孔好像在震颤一般，嘴唇嗫嚅几下，却什么也没来得及说出口。

“呜啊啊…痛，好痛啊…”

电流一瞬噼里啪啦地掠过，在乳夹处闪起一道青光，他像踩入陷阱的小鹿似的惨叫出声，胡乱晃动着脑袋磨蹭身后让他无处可逃的床单，一簇湿发在混乱散入大张着呼救的口中，随后被泛白的双唇夹住一起被紧紧咬起。他的双手反射性地挣扎着，想要撕下胸前的金属夹，但只是让被一起绑住的双腿分得更开，更清晰地在镜头前露出菊穴模样而已。可还没等残余的酸麻感从红肿的乳尖扩散至整个胸部，后穴的便传来了振动声。被男人用手指顶入深处的跳蛋如红着眼的野兽般一个劲地向结肠口冲撞，更别提粗粝的表面在柔嫩紧致的肉壁摩擦带来的毁天灭地的快感，平野就哭喊着这么射在了自己的小腹上。

“就算你不回答，被检测到类似说谎引起的情绪波动过大的迹象也会照样引发惩罚机制。”男人边温柔地说，边抚顺遮住平野侧脸的乱发，挂到耳后。

平野像刚从河里被打捞上来一样，半阖的双眼空洞洞地望着天花板，精健的身体湿漉漉的，汗水在他线条紧致光滑的肌肉上滴滴滑落。

“我再问一次，你第一次是怎么被操的。”

他像被男人柔和的声音当中包裹着的狠意刺中一般，怔怔地转头用湿润的眼睛看向男人，几次发声都被干涩的喉咙拦下，一会儿才哑着嗓子回答道：“是父亲带回家的一个不认识的大叔。”

“父亲让我脱光衣服，和大叔一起躺在床上。”他的喉结上下滑动了几回，才继续道，“说了几句话，大叔就开始用手到处摸我的身体。然后…”

“你有觉得舒服吗？”男人用一个问题打断了他。

平野摇摇头，刚刚被整理好的头发又被蹭乱了，他的嘴唇被抿成一条颤抖的线，大颗的泪珠顺着眼角滚下，打湿了身下的床单。

“感觉好恶心。”他短促地吸了几口气才继续，“可是父亲说不这样听话的话，就再也见不到他了。”

“你之前一直被这样的借口送上别人的床是吗？”

他犹豫着点了点头。男人温暖的手掌抚上他一片绯红的侧脸，轻轻摩挲。

“怪不得你总是这么僵硬，一直被动承受别人的性欲，还没有人教你体验真正的性爱。”男人在画外的低沉声音喃喃自语道。

白鸟呆呆地望着电脑屏幕，先前下肚的温暖的味增汤在胃袋中荡起浪潮，饱满蓬松的米粒仿佛还在唇齿间留香。

“刚刚和我做的时候呢？有觉得舒服吗？”

平野一下睁圆了双眼，悄悄错开视线。可下一秒噼里的电流就打上他娇嫩的乳尖，在漏出的呜声中连忙点起头来。

“看来答案是肯定的了。”

男人的语气中带着笑，将手机支撑在床上，把还在平野后穴振动的跳蛋生生拽出，在连绵的高亢呻吟中换上了自己的肉棒，一冲到底。

“感受到了吗？你的小穴紧紧地吸着我。”男人拉着他的手去感受他的小腹被撑起的形状，然后缓缓抽插起来。

“好烫，好满…”他低低地呓语道。

男人低身吻上他的饱满的双唇，将他微微抱离床面，边拥着他的肩膀、抚摸他光洁的背脊，边挺动下身，一会才抽出一只手绕到前将乳夹取下。他轻嘶一声。两人的胸膛此时贴得紧密，男人挺动的胸膛擦过挤压着他被折磨后异常脆弱的乳头，竟留下一片酥酥麻麻的感觉。

“记住你现在是完完全全属于我的了。”男人如恶狼低吼般在喘息间从喉咙深处挤出这句话。

捆绑着折叠的双腿和白皙手腕的黑色皮革已将周围的皮肤磨得泛起血丝，腿间是被搅动得泥泞的穴口。他仰首发出破碎的呻吟声，大腿夹着男人快速耸动的腰部，被深深侵入时便在窜上脊椎、直冲大脑的电流的刺激下绷起夹紧，但填满体内的性器被撤出至只剩下头部时，又觉得异常空虚瘙痒，不自觉地收紧穴肉挽留，用脚跟蹭起男人的腰侧。因手腕被一并禁锢，看起来就像他深拥着男人，欲求不满地用整个身体去摩擦男人的驱号，寻求着更多更深入的顶弄。

“你有感觉了是不是？我原先以为你只是无法抛开羞耻心才让你学着对镜头卖弄风骚赚钱，没想到你只是缺几顿彻彻底底的操。”

平野在男人的肉棒的鞭挞下如初春的花朵般悄然盛放，他形状姣好的肌肉像柔软的花瓣舒展开来，因忘我沉浸在全身密密麻麻的快感而饱收滋润。他急促的喘息沾上明显的哭腔，全身颤抖着，和不断刷新速度的打赏提示音一起，即将迎来高潮。

白鸟只是盯电脑，四肢发软，裤裆中未被触碰的阴茎就擅自和平野一起达到高潮。沉浸在高潮后的余韵中很久，在脑海中反复回想开始生涩的平野和最后被操熟得仿佛滴出水的平野，胸口被前所未有的满足所填满。


End file.
